havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 005
7:07:38 PM Josh: Anyway, let us begin. 7:08:40 PM Josh: Last time, you guys all dealt with some personal and not so personal errands. William showed up with a new teammate, and left, saying he'd be back tomorrow morning with your first official team mission. 7:09:16 PM Josh: After a fairly calm and uneventful night, you all awaken to find that, no, it wasn't all a terrible dream. You did fight a rug monster and all live in an abandoned prison now. 7:09:46 PM Josh: Those nearby can hear some moans and gurgles from Creed's room and decide that she's probably not to be approached today. 7:10:01 PM Josh: Anyone wanna do something to start their morning? 7:10:12 PM Quill: Quill tunes his lute. 7:10:46 PM Josephine: Josephine wakes up, gets dressed and wanders to the kitchen to find food. 7:11:34 PM Josephine: Josephine brings Taeral. 7:12:37 PM Josh: Ok, you wander into the kitchen and find it stocked, but not exactly what you'd call well stocked. Mostly dried meats and different kinds of oatmeal. You figure you got some of the city guard's leftovers as your provisions. But, there's certainly enough to make breakfast. 7:13:16 PM Josh: Taeral scoffs. "For once I am glad I don't eat anymore." 7:13:47 PM Quill: Don't eat the venison jerky. 7:14:22 PM Quill: It's got things growing on it that aren't some kind of of spice coating. 7:14:49 PM Josephine: Ng. 7:15:01 PM Josephine: Who else wants oatmeal? 7:15:52 PM Nilani: Nilani heads to the main lounge, her armor looking considerably cleaner, but not quite shiny. Apparently she spent the morning cleaning it. 7:16:07 PM Josh: William: "I wouldn't mind some actually." 7:16:43 PM Josh: You turn and see your familiar gnome friend standing in the doorway. Out in the sort of lobby area. 7:16:51 PM Josephine: Fine. 7:17:05 PM Josephine: Josephine starts some oatmeal and then makes tea. 7:17:32 PM Josh: William: "Sorry for letting myself in. I knocked but...well...gnome hands...large building." 7:18:02 PM Josh: William: "I hope everyone's night went well. No untold horrors eating anyone's brain." 7:18:24 PM Nilani: Understandable, and not yet. 7:18:24 PM Caleb: was that a likliehood? 7:19:00 PM Quill: None outside the normal untold horrors. 7:19:09 PM Nilani: Depends on how strong your mind is. 7:19:10 PM Josh: William: "I didn't think so. But you seemed concerned about...well...the basement." 7:19:39 PM Quill: That is a thing that normal people do worry about. 7:20:06 PM Josh: William: "You don't think I'm normal?" 7:20:41 PM Quill: You're a guardsman. You adjust to a different normal than the average joe. 7:21:11 PM Quill: But then, so does everyone, I suppose. 7:22:07 PM Josh: William shrugs. "Fair enough. Well, luckily, or, perhaps unluckily, my job for you today is of a very normal variety." 7:22:43 PM Quill: Normal for you? Or for me? 7:23:27 PM Josephine: I don't think I'd like it if someone tried to eat my brain. 7:23:32 PM Josephine: Josephine distributes tea. 7:23:37 PM Josh: William: "Hopefully both. The name of the game is bodyguarding." 7:23:47 PM Josh: William sips his tea. "Thank you." 7:25:10 PM Caleb: what kind of bodyguarding and how high profile 7:26:07 PM Nilani: Also, is it confined to any particular area of the city? 7:26:26 PM Josephine: And can we bite them? 7:26:28 PM Josh: William: "Ambassador Rosa Underbarrow. I believe some of you met her at the Green Dragon Tavern a few nights back." 7:26:49 PM Caleb: did she not have bodyguards? 7:26:57 PM Quill: I heard about that. Didn't that tavern explode? 7:27:13 PM Josh: William scowls. "She did, and it did as well." 7:27:28 PM Caleb: it was a tiny explosion only one room 7:28:08 PM Quill: Well, you know how these rumors spread. And some would say that even a tiny explosion is too big. 7:28:09 PM Josh: William: "The Captain and I have informed her, however, that she should look into some more...experienced bodyguards after she was found hanging from a lamppost that night, alone, singing a halfling drinking song." 7:28:36 PM Josh: William: "So...I was hoping you could temp while she and the captain work out a more permanent solution." 7:28:45 PM Josephine: Some aren't wizards. 7:29:29 PM Josephine: Isn't that a type of job where she'll be allowed to put herself in danger however she wants and we'd just be following behind her desperately trying to maintain a basic level of sanity? 7:29:52 PM Nilani: Ah, an escort mission. 7:30:32 PM Nilani: Always a favorite. 7:30:57 PM Josh: William: "No, this is a job where you will see that she gets to the council meeting at the citadel, and back, without getting herself in any trouble." 7:31:25 PM Quill: This wouldn't be a job if it was that easy. 7:31:32 PM Quill: Are we allowed to protect her from herself? 7:31:34 PM Josh: William: "Once the meeting's over and she is back in her usual abode, you may consider yourself off the hook for tonight and not responsible for any horrible substance she puts in her body." 7:32:01 PM Josephine: There are people whose jobs consist of sipping tea and chatting all day. 7:32:18 PM Caleb: are any groups particularly aiming for her to your knowledge? 7:32:21 PM Josh: William: "Aren't those people lucky?" 7:32:31 PM Nilani: That honestly sounds terrible. 7:33:06 PM Josh: William turns to Hank. "...we don't know of a...particular group...no..." 7:33:39 PM Caleb: But rumours something someone heard? 7:33:47 PM Quill: That's a lot of pauses. 7:35:14 PM Josh: William's face clams up slightly. "...as of right now, the ambassador is assisting in the dealing of a land agreement. I won't bore you with the details, but, suffice it to say...certain peoples feel they are being wronged in this arrangement. And...there have been threats." 7:35:37 PM Nilani: Ah. 7:37:07 PM Josephine: And she's a risk-taker. 7:37:21 PM Josephine: Josephine serves out the oatmeal, and sits down to eat hers. 7:37:25 PM Nilani: That is good to know. Knowing which peoples, in particular, feel this way would also be good, but it also might create unnecessary bias. 7:37:34 PM Josh: "From what I understand, only when drunk...mostly." 7:38:28 PM Josh: ((Can you roll persuasion for me, Anna...or would you like me to do it?)) 7:39:06 PM Nilani: go ahead 7:39:25 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 7:39:36 PM Quill: ((My cat says hi)) 7:39:44 PM Josh: ((You rolled an 8. Sorry, Anna)) 7:40:07 PM Nilani: cat! Also, oh, well. 7:40:54 PM Josh: William: "It wouldn't help much, and, frankly, it might be dangerous to know." 7:41:04 PM Josh: William: "We doubt it's any organized group." 7:41:09 PM Nilani: Alright. 7:41:23 PM Caleb: So where is she staying and where is the meeting? 7:43:22 PM Josh: William: "Her home here in the city is in the third circle, one more level in. I have a driver outside, he knows where to go." 7:43:44 PM Josh: William: "And, no, Rune, please don't bite. Or let anyone else bite her." 7:44:15 PM Josh: William: "Any other questions before we begin? 7:44:52 PM Quill: So I wasn't paying attention. Thats a 'no' on the biting. 7:45:04 PM Quill: Right? 7:45:09 PM Josh: "Indeed. No biting." 7:45:40 PM Quill: Quill finishes his oatmeal and tea. 7:46:20 PM Josh: William does the same. "Ok then. I have business somewhere nearby. Just tell the driver to take you where I told him to." 7:46:20 PM Josephine: I'm bringing my cat anyway. 7:46:34 PM Josh: William nods and leaps up from the table. 7:47:22 PM Quill: Quill puts on a pair of shaded glasses and takes up his walking stick. "Well then." 7:47:44 PM Josh: William leaves. I assume everyone is following Quill out? 7:48:51 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up with a small creak and heads out. 7:49:50 PM Josephine: Josephine does. 7:49:58 PM Josephine: If I want to bite her I jolly well will. 7:50:20 PM Caleb: i follow out, 7:50:39 PM Quill: William seems big ont he double-speak. I think he really was saying that he wanted you to do that. 7:50:43 PM Josh: Ok, so, you all exit your base and find a carriage waiting out front for you. A driver different from the one you saw last time is there. This one is a dwarf fellow. 7:51:57 PM Josephine: I doubt that. 7:52:14 PM Quill: But can we know for sure? 7:52:35 PM Quill: The world is FILLED with ineffable mysteries. 7:52:54 PM Caleb: speaking of his doublespeak does anyone else feel that we dont have enough knowledge of william 7:53:24 PM Quill: Oh, there's something going on with him, definitely. 7:53:30 PM Josh: ((Just out of curiosity...has anyone gotten in?)) 7:53:42 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 7:53:49 PM Nilani: Always. 7:54:17 PM Nilani: Likewise 7:54:23 PM Josh: ((Ok. The driver takes off. Feel free to continue the conversation.)) 7:54:50 PM Josephine: Josephine shrugs. 7:54:53 PM Josephine: Some people are just people. 7:55:32 PM Quill: Nobody is just anything. 7:55:40 PM Caleb: yes but I don't think William falls into that category 7:55:57 PM Nilani: True enough, but I can't shake the feeling that I know far less of him than he does of me. 7:56:25 PM Josephine: I'm just a person. 7:56:25 PM Quill: He does seem to know.... a lot of things. 7:56:28 PM Caleb: yes and Technically I am the only one who should feel that way 7:56:34 PM Nilani: I greatly dislike that. 7:56:59 PM Caleb: So should we try to find stuff out about him 7:58:41 PM Caleb: and if so no one should tell me because of his secret scrying paper 7:58:59 PM Quill: Secret scrying paper? 7:59:13 PM Nilani: On one hand, yes. On the other hand, he may react unfavorably to that, and he is bound to find out at some point. 7:59:43 PM Caleb: but we would maybe have information to counter that 8:00:14 PM Caleb: he wanted everyone to sign a scrying pen parchment thing 8:00:30 PM Caleb: I convinced him to only have me sign it 8:00:40 PM Quill: Hmmm. 8:00:58 PM Josh: ((About this time the carriage slows and then comes to a full stop)) 8:01:08 PM Quill: So, have you guys met this ambassador? 8:01:25 PM Caleb: kinda we were in the same bar 8:01:45 PM Josephine: I think she threw up near my shoe. 8:02:27 PM Caleb: Her bodyguards were kind of lame at their job 8:02:38 PM Quill: Apparently. 8:03:02 PM Josh: The driver comes by and knocks and the front of the carriage door. 8:03:47 PM Quill: Are we here? 8:03:52 PM Nilani: Not met, so much as seen and heard. She is quite talkative when inebriated. 8:03:52 PM Josh: He nods. 8:04:28 PM Nilani: Ah. Thank you for driving us. 8:04:36 PM Josh: He nods again. 8:04:46 PM Quill: You don't talk much, do you. 8:04:46 PM Josh: He points over towards a door. 8:05:06 PM Josh: The driver shrugs. 8:05:16 PM Quill: Whats your name? 8:05:39 PM Josh: Driver: "I don't know nothing." 8:05:57 PM Quill: Including your own name? That's so sad. 8:06:08 PM Josh: The driver shrugs again. 8:06:17 PM Quill: I'm going to call you Gerald. 8:06:25 PM Josh: Driver: "You got it." 8:06:28 PM Quill: Your long nameless nightmare is over, Gerald. 8:06:39 PM Josephine: I think he looks more like a Tim. 8:06:39 PM Quill: Quill pats him on the shoulder as he passes. 8:06:51 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to get out of the carriage, if/when her path is clear. 8:06:57 PM Caleb: we already have a tim 8:07:44 PM Josephine: There can be only one? 8:07:56 PM Josh: The driver, now named Gerald, or maybe Tim, walks over and knocks on the door, as you approach. 8:07:57 PM Quill: Quill looks around. 8:08:24 PM Josh: After a moment, a gruff, sleepy, male voice comes through the door. "Yeah?" 8:09:54 PM Josh: The Voice: "...someone gonna say somethin'?" 8:10:26 PM Caleb: Mr. Steelfarmer sent us 8:10:54 PM Josh: Voice: "...you guys here for...Underbarrow?" 8:11:30 PM Caleb: yes 8:11:39 PM Josh: Voice: "...ok...just a sec." 8:13:23 PM Josh: There's a bit of shuffling inside and a moment or two later the halfling you met a couple nights ago does open the door, wearing three items of clothing. A human sized dress shirt, a rather ornate belt, and a pair of very dull boots. She is halfway through pulling on a pair of pants as she looks up at you. "S'ry. Musta overslept. We good?" 8:13:48 PM Josephine: Nice belt. 8:14:18 PM Josh: Rosa: "Thanks. I got it years ago. First quest prize." 8:15:12 PM Josh: Rosa: "Let me tell ya, the zombies guardin' it...not happy about us takin' it." 8:15:25 PM Quill: Zombies are seldom happy about anything. 8:15:58 PM Josh: Rosa laughs. "Ain't that the truth. So...let's get a move on. I'll get myself all pretty in the cab there." 8:17:28 PM Nilani: there is not enough room, Anna will turn into a cat to conserve space. 8:18:02 PM Josh: ((It's a little tight, but you all fit. You are still free to do so, though.)) 8:18:38 PM Josephine: You're already pretty. 8:18:56 PM Josh: Rosa: "Aw, thank you. I like you, you're sweet." 8:19:27 PM Nilani: as well. 8:19:47 PM Quill: Quill gets inside the carriage. 8:20:42 PM Nilani: Nilani is a surprisingly floofity cat with a brown spot over her left eye. She leaps aboard! 8:20:52 PM Josephine: Josephine blinks. 8:20:57 PM Josephine: She's a cat woman. 8:21:13 PM Quill: Huh. Nice trick, duchess. 8:21:17 PM Josh: Rosa sits down next to Anna. "Now, that right there, that's handy. I wish I could do that." 8:21:24 PM Nilani: Mow. 8:22:37 PM Josh: Rosa pulls out a small compact from the shirt's breast pocket. She also brings a walking stick with her, not that dissimilar from Quill's. She begins smoothing out her hair and applying some make-up. 8:23:09 PM Nilani: Nilani looks out the window, placing her paws upon the sill. 8:23:16 PM Josh: Gerald wastes no time and takes off once everyone's inside. 8:23:59 PM Josh: Rosa gives Rune a hard long look "...did I puke on you a couple nights ago?" 8:24:18 PM Quill: Quill adjusts his glasses, looking outside while keeping an ear on the conversation. 8:26:17 PM Josephine: No. 8:26:20 PM Josephine: Almost. 8:26:27 PM Josephine: I dodged. 8:26:38 PM Josh: Rosa: "Oh...well that's good...also, sorry." 8:26:43 PM Josephine: Josephine shrugs. 8:26:45 PM Josephine: It happens. 8:27:44 PM Josh: Rosa: "It really does. If it makes you feel better, my buddy Gerlock almost got me a little later that night." 8:28:06 PM Josh: Rosa: "Nice guy, great pappy, but he can't hold his mead." 8:28:20 PM Josephine: Pappy? 8:28:39 PM Josh: Rosa: "You know, his pop." 8:29:10 PM Josh: Rosa: "How I first met the boy. His old man was part of my adventuring party back in the day." 8:29:36 PM Josh: Rosa: "Before I got thrown here." 8:30:10 PM Quill: So your appointment was some kind of punishment? 8:30:44 PM Josh: Rosa: "Not what they'd call it. More of a...honorable discharge, was I think the word they used." 8:31:36 PM Josh: Rosa: "You know how it is, you upset the wrong guy at the wrong time and...well...you don't stick around. You know what I'm sayin'?" 8:31:43 PM Quill: Kind of. 8:32:26 PM Nilani: Harumph. 8:32:57 PM Nilani: Nilani skritches behind her ear with a foot. 8:33:17 PM Josephine: It sounds political. 8:33:25 PM Josh: Anna's harumphing is strangely adorable. 8:33:30 PM Josh: Rosa: "Most things are." 8:33:51 PM Josh: At this point, can I get perception checks from everyone? Hank, you get advantage. 8:34:11 PM Josh: I will roll for you, Anna. 8:34:16 PM Quill: ((5!)) 8:34:22 PM Quill: ((I just can't roll today.)) 8:34:35 PM Nilani: thanks. 8:35:16 PM Caleb: (neither can I) 8:36:58 PM Josephine: ((Sorry, there were some sirens and I was trying to figure out whaat was going on.)) 8:38:30 PM Josh: ((s'ok)) 8:40:16 PM Caleb: I knock on the front of carriage "where are you driving us? 8:40:28 PM Josh: Gerald: "I don't know nothing." 8:40:43 PM Quill: Dammit Gerald! 8:40:53 PM Caleb: 'We are going the wrong way 8:41:13 PM Josh: Gerald: "You got it." 8:41:24 PM Josephine: It's a kidnapping. 8:41:37 PM Nilani: Nilani turns back into a person. "This is the exact opposite way of the way we should be going." 8:41:59 PM Quill: Quill looks out the window. 8:43:10 PM Nilani: I am sorry, but it may be necessary to damage your carriage. 8:43:18 PM Josh: You all here Hank shout Halt and the carriage comes to a screeching halt. 8:43:47 PM Josephine: We are going the wrong way. Well, we were. 8:43:47 PM Caleb: everyone get out 8:43:52 PM Josephine: Now we've stopped. 8:43:54 PM Josephine: Josephine gets out. 8:44:00 PM Quill: Quill also gets out. 8:44:26 PM Caleb: Hank gets out and grabs no name man 8:44:44 PM Nilani: Nilani does so, holding her quarterstaff. 8:44:54 PM Quill: Quill looks around. Where are we? 8:45:06 PM Josh: As Hank exits and reaches for the driver, he find, strangely enough, not the dwarf from before, but a small humanoid creature...except for his crow-like head. 8:45:22 PM Quill: Dammit, Gerald. 8:46:00 PM Josh: Bird Gerald draws a short sword at his side. 8:47:00 PM Josh: Gerald: "I don't know nothing." 8:47:01 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to ascertain our location. 8:47:18 PM Josh: Quill and Anna make History checks. 8:47:38 PM Quill: ((19)) 8:47:41 PM Caleb: can I knock the sword from no name 8:47:47 PM Josh: ((Anna rolled a 6)) 8:48:06 PM Josh: Make a strength check. 8:48:42 PM Josephine: Now can I bite him? 8:49:02 PM Caleb: you never couldn't bite him 8:49:08 PM Nilani: Nilani has her quarterstaff in a ready position, and scans the surrounding buildings. 8:49:28 PM Josh: Hank goes to strike the sword from him but he dodges back. It's then that you all begin to hear loud cawing from the rooftops and alleyways around you. 8:49:32 PM Quill: He was taking us back to one of the poorer districts. 8:49:49 PM Quill: ((Do I know who these bird-headed folk are?)) 8:50:11 PM Josh: Ok, first, everyone roll initiative. 8:50:50 PM Josh: Anna, would you like me to give someone else access to your sheet, so they can roll for you? 8:51:18 PM Quill: ((20)) 8:51:47 PM Caleb: This message has been removed. 8:51:57 PM Nilani: Sure 8:52:00 PM Caleb: < 6 > 8:52:28 PM Josh: Ok, Who would you like to roll for you? 8:54:03 PM Nilani: can do it, if she's not too busy. ^_^ 8:54:52 PM Josephine: ((Oh god if I know how.)) 8:55:08 PM Josh: Ok, Rune, you should be able to see Anna's sheet now. 8:55:12 PM Josephine: ((Will it pop up under Characters?)) 8:55:19 PM Josh: Yes. 8:56:04 PM Josephine: ((Not seeing it, maybe it takes a little bit?)) 8:56:54 PM Josh: Ok, let me roll inti for now, and we'll see how it comes when it's her turn. 8:57:37 PM Josh: Ok, the order is, Quill, Rosa, ???, Anna, Gerald, ???, Hank and then Rune 8:57:43 PM Josh: Quill, what would you like to do? 8:58:03 PM Quill: ((Do I know what these bird headed people are?)) 8:59:07 PM Josh: ((Um...yeah, they're fairly common. They're called Kenku. Very simple-minded creatures, known for being good servants or crewmembers. They don't actually speak, but mimic speech they hear.)) 9:00:41 PM Josh: ((Anything you'd like to do?)) 9:02:27 PM Quill: ((testing)) 9:02:32 PM Josh: ((Hi)) 9:02:37 PM Josh: ((I see you now)) 9:02:41 PM Josh: ((Everything ok?)) 9:02:44 PM Quill: ((Ah, okay. My messages weren't going through for a minute.)) 9:02:56 PM Josh: ((Ah, ok. What would you like to do?)) 9:03:10 PM Quill: ((How many are there?)) 9:03:44 PM Josh: You currently see four on the ground, including Gerald, and one on the rooftop nearby. 9:04:50 PM Quill: Quill will hold his action for now, but will call out to Rosa, "So, do you know these people?" 9:05:41 PM Josh: Rosa leaps out of the carriage. "No, don't recognize these fellers. They don't happen to be friends of yers, are they?" 9:06:10 PM Quill: ((Holding my action otherwise.)) 9:06:13 PM Josephine: My friends don't abduct people. That I'm aware of. 9:06:30 PM Josh: ???: "They're mine, lassie." 9:07:31 PM Josh: A figure comes walking out of the shadows. He's a bit out of breath, clearly having run from somewhere else. He's dressed in this sort of pirate-y get-up with a fine trimmed beard and a long curved blade at his hilt. 9:07:48 PM Josephine: Let me guess: Arrh, mateys. 9:08:05 PM Josh: "This don't be concerning the lot of you. I'm only paid to take the little one. The rest of you can just head home now." 9:08:33 PM Quill: We are being paid to do the opposite of that. 9:08:36 PM Josephine: Are you aware that you're a stereotype? 9:09:48 PM Josh: "Listen, I see no reason for us to come to blows. We swords for hire need to look out fer one another, ay?" 9:10:33 PM Quill: If that were true then there'd be no use for us, would there? 9:11:15 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around to make sure the Kenku are not advancing while the cap'n talks our ears off. 9:11:23 PM Josephine: I don't suppose you can set him on fire, puppet-man? 9:11:29 PM Caleb: So touting yourself as a simple sword for hire Mr. Black? 9:11:51 PM Josh: "Captain Black, please. I work hard for that title." 9:12:36 PM Caleb: See respect doesn't get given in this town to no good murdering swine no matter how impressive their airship 9:12:42 PM Josephine: Don't tell me, he's a pirate. 9:12:50 PM Quill: No. But I could satirize him. 9:13:13 PM Josephine: I don't know if it's sadder that he is one, or if it would be if he wasn't. 9:13:32 PM Nilani: Well, he's certainly not a ninja, is he? 9:13:35 PM Caleb: once chance you and your featherdusters back off or you get the Havenfall reception party 9:13:38 PM Josh: Rosa: "Cool. Never beat up a pirate before." 9:13:46 PM Josephine: I think you should satirize him. Viciously. 9:13:49 PM Josephine: And in rhyme. 9:14:00 PM Nilani: Afk 9:14:06 PM Josh: Black: "I think this has gone on far enough." 9:14:20 PM Josephine: I disagree. 9:14:26 PM Josh: Black draws his sword. 9:14:49 PM Josephine: And so does my cat. 9:14:50 PM Quill: ((I would like to use my action now to blast the Kenku up on the roof.)) 9:15:02 PM Josh: ((Go for it.)) 9:15:55 PM Quill: ((BAh, 9 to blast him in the Eldritch style.)) 9:16:39 PM Josh: You shoot off a nice bit of eldritch lightning. Unfortunately, the quick little bugger ducks down just in time. 9:17:18 PM Josh: Rosa uses her action to attack Gerald. 9:17:33 PM Josephine: That's how Drow do satire? 9:18:09 PM Quill: I'm working on rhymes in my head right now. This is just part of the writing process. 9:18:19 PM Josephine: I approve. 9:19:26 PM Josh: She whacks him hard with her walking stick, dealing 6 points of damage and shoves him back five feet. 9:20:06 PM Josh: She then uses her remaining movement to get closer to Captain Black. 9:20:13 PM Josh: Anna, you still afk? 9:20:54 PM Josh: I will take that as a yes. 9:21:04 PM Josh: Ok, we'll hold her turn until she comes back. 9:21:09 PM Josh: So, it's now Gerald's turn. 9:21:32 PM Josh: Gerald charges after Rosa and swings. 9:24:00 PM Josh: The other Kenku move. The one on the roof fires an arrow at Quill, while the one who runs up to Rosa, takes a slash at her. 9:24:22 PM Josh: Quill, what's your AC? 9:24:42 PM Quill: ((14.)) 9:25:16 PM Josh: Ok, the arrow goes whizzing above your head, landing into the carriage. 9:25:32 PM Josh: Rosa, though, gets slashed again. This time for 9 damage. 9:25:39 PM Josh: She's starting to look rough. 9:26:32 PM Josh: Ok, Hank, you're up. 9:27:47 PM Caleb: I will move net to rosa and attack bird thing under her 9:28:02 PM Josh: Ok, roll for it. 9:28:28 PM Josh: SWISH! Over Gerald's head it goes. 9:28:33 PM Caleb: and again swinging at air 9:28:44 PM Josh: Is that your whole turn? 9:29:40 PM Caleb: yes 9:29:46 PM Josh: Ok, Rune, you're up. 9:30:26 PM Josephine: Josephine magic missiles the lead pirate. 9:30:42 PM Josh: Ok. The missiles fly out and boom boom boom into him. 9:31:12 PM Nilani: what'd I miss? 9:31:32 PM Josh: ((Rosa took some damage, Rune hit the bad guy. If Rune's done, it can be your turn now.)) 9:32:43 PM Josh: Rune? Do you want to use your bonus action for anything, or would you like to move? 9:33:07 PM Josephine: Josephine moves behind whoever looks the scariest that's on her side. 9:33:27 PM Josh: That's probably Anna in her big burly armor. 9:33:41 PM Josh: So, about there? Between Anna and Hank? 9:34:22 PM Josh: Ok, Anna your tunr. 9:35:24 PM Nilani: any of the baddies close together and five feet away from the party? 9:35:40 PM Josh: Not really, no. 9:35:57 PM Josephine: ((Yes, that.)) 9:36:19 PM Josh: How big a range are we talking? 9:37:31 PM Josh: ...Anna? 9:37:47 PM Nilani: 5ft of a point that is either another enemy, or an empty space I can reach. 9:38:05 PM Josh: No. None are within 5 feet of each other. 9:38:35 PM Josh: There are two on Rosa right now, Hank's on Gerald, who's one of the one's on Rosa, and the others are kind of far away. 9:39:03 PM Josh: One is 15 ft to your left, another 20ft below you. 9:41:16 PM Nilani: Ice knife on one that is more than 5ft from a partymember, then scoot over to help Rosa. 9:42:01 PM Josh: Ok...is there a save or roll for Ice Knife? 9:44:24 PM Nilani: a spell attack. (wisdom+proficiency, I believe) On a hit, d10 damage, on a hit or miss, anything within 5ft makes a dex save. 2d6 damage on a fail. 9:45:03 PM Josh: Ok, let me roll that for you. 9:46:31 PM Nilani: for not putting that in a macro. 9:46:39 PM Josh: Ok, you throw your ice knife, but it just barely misses. Sadly, nothing was nearby to be caught in the explosion. 9:47:09 PM Josh: Ok, you can move to help Hank fight Gerald, or take the other guy attacking Rosa who nobody's on yet. 9:47:48 PM Nilani: get Other Guy. 9:47:52 PM Josh: Ok. 9:48:19 PM Josh: Is that your turn? 9:48:31 PM Nilani: Myep 9:48:37 PM Josh: Ok, Quill, you're up. 9:49:32 PM Quill: Quill makes a face, and casts Sleep on an area so that it gets the two guys south of us, just below Hank on the map. 9:49:46 PM Josh: Ok, roll for it. 9:50:08 PM Quill: ((23 total HP.) 9:50:47 PM Quill: ((It starts with the lowest HP first then continues onto the next one in the area. 9:50:51 PM Josh: Both of them yawn and them fall unconscious to the ground. 9:51:32 PM Quill: Quill otherwise stands his ground. 9:51:50 PM Josh: Ok. Now it's Rosa's turn. 9:52:11 PM Quill: Oh! Wait. 9:52:19 PM Josh: Yes? 9:52:22 PM Quill: I' going to cast Hex, since it's a Bonus action. 9:52:31 PM Josh: Ok, who are you hexing? 9:53:36 PM Quill: ((The bird person next to Anna. His dex ability checks are at disadvantage and I get extra damage when I hit him.)) 9:54:01 PM Quill: ((okay, now I'm done.)) 9:54:05 PM Josh: Ok, I gave him a creepy skull thing, so we remember that. 9:54:49 PM Josh: Ok, Rosa is gonna use Second Wind as a bonus action to regain some HP. 9:55:31 PM Josh: And then she's gonna attack that bird person. 9:55:48 PM Josh: And miss, swinging above his head. 9:55:53 PM Josh: And that's her move. 9:55:59 PM Josh: Now, the captain. 9:56:34 PM Josh: Captain black runs up and takes a swing at Hank. "Nothing personal, Mate." 9:56:55 PM Josh: And he hits. 9:57:11 PM Josh: Take 4 points of damage, Hank. 9:57:30 PM Josh: And then he attacks you again. 9:57:43 PM Josh: Misses, that time. 9:57:48 PM Josh: And then he swings at Rosa. 9:58:03 PM Caleb: I interpose my shield 9:58:14 PM Josh: What's that mean? 9:58:35 PM Caleb: he has disadvantage 9:58:51 PM Josh: On Rosa, or on all the attacks? 9:58:58 PM Caleb: on rosa 9:59:07 PM Nilani: for a bit 9:59:27 PM Josh: Ok then. He was about to hit Rosa, but you manage to block her with your shield. 9:59:42 PM Josh: Good work. 9:59:48 PM Josh: So, that's his turn. 9:59:57 PM Josh: Gerald is asleep. 10:00:03 PM Josh: So, the awake Kenku go. 10:00:28 PM Josh: One fires an arrow at Quill and misses. 10:00:41 PM Josh: Another is gonna run up and swing at Quill with a sword. 10:01:01 PM Josh: And also misses. 10:01:23 PM Quill: Hah! This is all going in the poem, birdface. 10:01:24 PM Josephine: Leave him alone. You shouldn't beat people up just because they're black. That's racist. 10:01:42 PM Josh: The bird is also black...and confused. 10:01:50 PM Josh: The hexed one goes after Rosa again. 10:02:02 PM Josh: And misses. 10:02:05 PM Josh: The Kenku suck. 10:02:10 PM Josh: Hank, your turn. 10:02:28 PM Caleb: I swing at black 10:02:35 PM Josh: Go for it. 10:03:17 PM Josh: You manage to get a cut in, dealing some damage. 10:03:45 PM Caleb: nothing personal mate 10:04:04 PM Josh: Ok then. Anything else? 10:04:15 PM Caleb: nope 10:04:46 PM Josh: Ok, Rune, your turn. 10:05:25 PM Josh: Oh, wait, Anna's back. 10:05:31 PM Josh: Anna, you can go first. 10:05:46 PM Nilani: again, my family has no respect for my time. 10:07:02 PM Nilani: there still a kenku next to me? If so, it's getting shillelagh-bonked. 10:07:08 PM Josh: He is. 10:07:41 PM Josh: Let me roll that for you. 10:07:55 PM Nilani: is one of a few things I've actually put in a macro. 10:08:09 PM Josh: WHACK! You bonk him on the head real good. 10:08:19 PM Josh: Still standing, but he looks pretty rough. 10:08:44 PM Josh: Ok, Rune. Now it's your turn. 10:09:24 PM Josephine: Josephine tries a ray of frost at the pirate! 10:09:41 PM Josephine: Josephine wait, no. 10:09:57 PM Josephine: Josephine tries it at whichever of the kenku looks wounded? 10:10:50 PM Josh: You fire your blast at the hexed Kenku next to Anna. An ice cloud appears when he is hit and, when it clears, where once there was bird, there is now bird ice sculpture. 10:11:16 PM Josh: And now it's Quill's turn. 10:12:23 PM Quill: Quill will move the Hex to the Kenku right next to me, since I can do that as a Bonus action while the spell is active and the birdguy it was on is dead. 10:12:31 PM Josh: Ok. 10:12:52 PM Quill: Quill will then blast him in the Eldritch style. 10:12:59 PM Josh: Go for it. 10:13:28 PM Josh: Does that include the d6? 10:13:45 PM Quill: Nope, let me get that seperately. 10:13:59 PM Quill: ((9 total.)) 10:14:19 PM Josh: There's a smell of overcooked chicken and some feathers go flying, but he's still standing. 10:14:30 PM Josh: Now, Rosa goes. 10:14:30 PM Quill: Okay. 10:15:01 PM Josh: Rosa will take a five foot step around Black and strikes him. 10:15:30 PM Josh: That would hit, but Black's gonna use his Parry action to block her. 10:15:37 PM Josh: So...so much for that. 10:15:48 PM Josh: And now Black goes. 10:16:05 PM Josh: Hank, what's your AC? 10:16:16 PM Caleb: 18 10:16:34 PM Josh: He takes three strikes at you, all of which you easily manage to block. 10:16:42 PM Josh: And now it's Anna's turn. 10:17:52 PM Nilani: there a space where I can be within 5ft of the cap'n and no partymembers? 10:18:17 PM Josh: You can be next to him and sleeping Gerald. 10:20:04 PM Nilani: Nilani maneuvers around and whispers a phrase, casting Thunderwave. save 10:20:25 PM Josh: Ok. It's a 13 DC, your sheet says. 10:20:53 PM Nilani: seems about right. 10:21:09 PM Josh: They both fail. 10:22:00 PM Josh: They both take 13 damage, frying Geral completely. 10:22:27 PM Josh: Gerald gets pushed back by Kenku-cicle. 10:22:48 PM Nilani: Nilani 's eyes glowblue for a few seconds. 10:23:00 PM Josh: Ok, so, that's your turn. 10:23:22 PM Quill: (( Gerald. (u) )) 10:23:37 PM Josh: ((Sorry Quill)) 10:23:54 PM Nilani: With that, I'm going to have to go. Also, Gerrald, noooooooooooo 10:24:21 PM Josh: Gerald gets no turn, cause he's dead. 10:24:27 PM Josh: So, the one remaining Kenku goes. 10:24:56 PM Josh: And he's gonna slash at Quill, cause he hates Quill right now. 10:25:25 PM Josh: In fact, he is so filled with hate, that he rolls a natural one and flings his sword nowhere near you. 10:25:55 PM Josh: Oh, and the guy on the roof fires an arrow at Anna. 10:26:17 PM Quill: Quill snickers. 10:26:19 PM Josh: That one hits. 10:26:48 PM Josh: Anna takes 9 points of damage. Which is not good. 10:27:03 PM Josephine: That's not good. 10:27:06 PM Josh: Hank, your turn. 10:27:46 PM Caleb: I go to black and attack him again 10:28:27 PM Josh: Roll it 10:28:36 PM Josh: Nope. 10:28:44 PM Josh: Black blocks the attack easily. 10:28:58 PM Josh: Do you wanna use a bonus action? 10:29:48 PM Caleb: no 10:29:49 PM Josh: All you could really do is lay on hands Rosa. She's a little down, but not much. 10:29:51 PM Josh: Ok. 10:29:54 PM Josh: Rune. 10:30:57 PM Josh: RUNE 10:31:55 PM Josh: RUUUUNNNNNEEEEEE! 10:32:35 PM Josephine: ((AGUH)) 10:33:09 PM Josh: Who's that on? 10:33:14 PM Josephine: Josephine flings a ray of frost at Black. 10:33:24 PM Josephine: ((Sorry, roommate came home!)) 10:33:59 PM Josh: Your ray sadly lands above him. Freezing a bit of the building instead. 10:34:03 PM Josh: Quill. 10:35:14 PM Quill: Quill blasts the now-disarmed Kenku who tried to stab him. 10:35:42 PM Quill: ((13 Damage.)) 10:35:52 PM Josh: The blast leaves nothing but a small black smear. 10:36:11 PM Josh: Do you want to move? 10:36:22 PM Quill: Quill then moves the Hex to Black. 10:36:33 PM Quill: Quill will stay where he is. 10:36:42 PM Josh: Ok. Rosa moves now. 10:36:54 PM Josh: Rosa takes a strike at Black. 10:37:16 PM Josh: And rolls a natural twenty. 10:37:49 PM Josh: Rosa whacks real good with her walking stick, dealing 8 points of damage. 10:38:32 PM Josh: And on Black's turn, he looks around. He has one guy on the roof, one guy asleep and says "...Well, sod this." Disengages and books it. 10:38:50 PM Josh: "You lot! Finish them!" 10:38:59 PM Josh: And vanishes into the shadows. 10:39:26 PM Josh: Rosa and Hank, though, you guys see another Kenku come around the side. 10:39:31 PM Josh: And, Anna, you're up. 10:40:48 PM Josh: ...Anna? 10:41:01 PM Quill: ((She said she had to go.)) 10:41:06 PM Josh: Oh, ok. 10:41:17 PM Quill: ((After she killed Gerald.)) 10:41:30 PM Quill: ((pours out a 40.)) 10:42:01 PM Josh: ((Ok then. The Kenku go)) 10:42:17 PM Josh: One takes a shot at Quill with his bow 10:42:27 PM Josh: And misses. 10:43:04 PM Quill: ((Damn right he does.)) 10:43:28 PM Josh: Three more Kenku come out of the shadows now. Two attack Rosa, one by bow and one by sword. And the last one swings at Hank. 10:44:22 PM Josh: The bow guy misses. The one sword strikes Rosa, and the guy going after Hank trips over himself and falls prone before him. 10:44:50 PM Josh: Rosa takes a slash for 8 points of damage. She's looking rough again. 10:44:57 PM Josh: And now it's Hank's turn. 10:45:26 PM Caleb: I attack the kenku below me 10:45:39 PM Josh: Ok, you get advantage cause he's prone. 10:46:06 PM Josh: And you hit. He's not looking good. 10:46:14 PM Josh: These guys are not having a good day. 10:46:40 PM Josh: Rune, your turn. 10:46:43 PM Caleb: I lay on hands rosa for 5 hp 10:46:48 PM Josh: Oh, sorry. 10:46:52 PM Caleb: and end turn 10:46:55 PM Josh: Ok,now it's Rune's turn. 10:47:20 PM Josephine: Josephine casts a ray at an uninjured kenku! 10:47:41 PM Josh: Ok, you have two on the roofs and one next to Rosa. Pick one. 10:48:00 PM Josephine: Josephine goes with the one on the roof. 10:48:20 PM Josh: Ok, he takes a good deal of damage. Still going though. 10:48:42 PM Josh: Anything else, or end turn? 10:49:55 PM Josh: Ok, Quill, your turn. 10:50:28 PM Quill: Quill will blast the Kenku that's diagonal from Rosa on the ground. 10:50:36 PM Josh: Ok. 10:50:49 PM Josh: Do you want to first move your hex to him? 10:51:17 PM Quill: Quill can't, moved the Hex to Black, who then ran off. I can only move it when the guy it's on dies. 10:52:02 PM Josh: Oh, ok. 10:52:02 PM Quill: ((20 hits? 11 damage.)) 10:52:19 PM Josh: He's really bad off, but still standing. 10:52:37 PM Josh: Rosa: "Can any of ya drive a carriage?" 10:53:13 PM Quill: Can't say as I ever have. 10:53:24 PM Nilani: RETURN 10:53:32 PM Josh: HI! 10:53:56 PM Josephine: Um... no. 10:54:25 PM Josh: Rosa smacks the kenku unconscious with her stick. "Guess I'll have to try then. Everybody, run for it!" 10:54:45 PM Josh: Rosa runs for it, the guy on the ground gets an attack. 10:55:14 PM Josh: Which he misses at disadvantage. and that's her turn. 10:55:41 PM Josh: Black is gone. Hank, Anna, can you both roll perception? 10:56:37 PM Josh: None of you see from where, but suddenly, the kenku Rune shot at, fall to the ground, dead, a black arrow in its neck. 10:56:45 PM Josh: Anna, your turn. 10:57:25 PM Nilani: there any enemies left? 10:57:49 PM Josh: Two. Only very badly injured, and prone, in front of Hank, and an untouched one on the roof to your right. 10:59:01 PM Nilani: Nilani chucks an ice knife at the rooftop one, if they're in range. 10:59:31 PM Josh: He is. 10:59:44 PM Josh: And the knife hits. 11:00:16 PM Josh: It grazes him, dealing 2 points of damage. 11:00:44 PM Nilani: he make the dex save? 11:01:00 PM Josh: Oh, that's him too? 11:01:33 PM Nilani: within five feet includes the original target. 11:01:47 PM Josh: He does make his save though. 11:02:04 PM Josh: So, he manages to avoid the explosion.. 11:02:16 PM Nilani: for not clarifying that. ._. 11:02:22 PM Josh: S'ok. 11:02:26 PM Josh: Do you want to move? 11:02:56 PM Nilani: Nilani will indeed attempt to skedaddle after Rosa. 11:03:18 PM Josh: Ok, you successfully get back to the carriage. 11:03:22 PM Josh: Now, the kenku go. 11:03:30 PM Josh: The prone one gets up and swings at Hank. 11:04:04 PM Josh: And misses. And the roof Kenku shoots at you and misses. 11:04:11 PM Josh: So...very successful round for them. 11:04:14 PM Josh: Hank, your turn. 11:04:52 PM Caleb: I will attack the guy right below me 11:05:08 PM Josh: Ok, go for it. 11:05:23 PM Josh: He ducks your attack. 11:05:38 PM Josh: Anything else you want to do? 11:06:00 PM Josh: Ok, he gets an AOO 11:06:03 PM Caleb: can i move there 11:06:06 PM Caleb: fine 11:06:20 PM Josh: That he misses anyway. 11:06:30 PM Josh: Rune, your turn. 11:07:30 PM Josephine: Josephine chases Rosa a bit but attacks, too. 11:07:48 PM Josh: Ok...how are you attacking? 11:07:56 PM Josephine: Josephine Ray of Frosts again. 11:08:09 PM Josh: Ok, the guy on the ground? 11:08:17 PM Josephine: Josephine whichever one is hurt most. 11:08:48 PM Josh: You clip the guy on the ground. He looks like he might actual die from it, but then recovers and keeps going. 11:09:04 PM Josh: Quill, what would you like to do? 11:09:33 PM Quill: Quill will blast the other roof guy, then make his way to the carriage. 11:09:58 PM Quill: Quill misses, and blames the stupid surface world's bright sun. 11:10:18 PM Quill: Quill makes his way to the carriage. 11:10:22 PM Josh: Ok, you successfully get onto the carriage though. 11:10:44 PM Josh: All of you manage to climb aboard, Rosa pulls Hank on with more strength than you'd expect. 11:11:10 PM Josh: And, let's try an animal handling check for Rosa. 11:11:49 PM Josh: She makes it. Not well, but well enough, and you guys are able to make your escape. 11:11:56 PM Josh: And I'm gonna leave it there for the night.